User blog:JamesOfVallron/Journey of heros-Chapter 2
The wind died as the duo traveled northwards though the hills, most of the time the only action that Nathan and Kale got was a Highwayman or a few thieves but not anything real chalangeing along the way. But the strange thing was that the closer they got to the destination the darker the sky seemed to be. "Nathan I smell fire wood and smoke close by. Are we getting closer?" "No... Something isn't right here..." as they continued on for a few more miles the smell got stronger, and stronger. "Here I'll run ahead over the hill and see if we are close by ok Nathan." said Kale. "Fine but be careful." said Nathan with suspicion. Kale got to the top of the hill and he stopped and yelled "Nathan get up here quick!" Nathan sprinted to the top, just as he got to the top of the hill he saw that the village was destroyed. "What in heavens name did this?" said Nathan with sorrow. Kale looked at Nathan and said " We should get down there see if there are any survivors." Nathan nodded. Together the both sprinted down to the destroyed village. ---- As they got to the village everything seemed to be gone, all the buildings seemed to be chard and empty, and the rest of the buildings were either all but rubble or on fire. Nathan put his hood and face mask on and said to Kale, " Get your mask on this smoke isn't good to breath." Kale put the his mask on. Nathan stopped, and kneeled down and picked up a broken arrow and studied it. "Where did it come from and from who?" asked Kale. Nathan dropped the arrow and pulled out his sword and stood up. "Get your weapon out now!" Yelled Nathan. Kale pulled out his sword and said "What is it?" "Pirates..." said Nathan quietly, "pirates? This far inland? Why?" "Wish I knew. Come we best try to find some survivors" Kale nodded with a grunt and followed Nathan as they searched the village for survivors. "Strange? There are only a few dead. This is a larger village." said Nathan as he searched the ruins of an old hut. Kale turned around the corner of the hut across the from the hut Nathan was searchging. He tried to open the door to the hut, but it was locked. Kale started to bang against the door with a Knuurrk!!Bang! bang! bang! Till the door finally fell over and within a split second a stick came just about a hair away from hitting Kale strait on the head!A girls voice cried out yelling "Get away from me you monster!!". She swong it again this time Kale grabbed it and said "whoa!whao! there! I'm no pirate! I'm Kale." He finally got a look at his attacker it was a brown field mouse about the same age as Kale. Meanwhile at Nathans end he had no luck and every body he did find be lie them down strait and crossed there arms and closed there eyes. Then Nathan Heard Kales voice faintly across the road that went though town saying, "Nathan come here I found a survivor!" Surprised Nathan hurried over to where Kale was at. That night they set up camp outside of the village Nathan started boiling water for soup, for Kale and their guest. "Tell me who are you and why are you treating me so nicely?" asked the girl. "I'm Nathan and this is Kale we are traveling warriors, we came to your village a season ago. "Ah I remember now!" you helped us with rat attack on our village,Right?" "Yep! sure did!" said Kale proudly. "Not to be rude but we have told you who we are now we would like to know who you are?" Nathan said as he put vegetables in the small pot. "My name is Tammantha" replied Tammantha. "Why did they attack your village and when?" asked Kale. "Well... It was about a two days ago that they attacked, one minute it was peaceful the next everyone was running and all the homes were on fire. I saw them grab my family along with most of the village." "Please you must help get my family back!" begged Tammantha. Nathan looked up and smiled at her and looked at Kale and nodded. "Well, we got ourselves a family to rescue!" said Nathan. "But we can't go anywhere without help and we can't get anywhere on an empty stomach." Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts